User talk:BlueBarracudaMary
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RedJaguars52 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:06, January 5, 2015 (UTC) In response to your post on RedJaguars52's talk post # Welcome to the Legends Wikia, Mary Moore. We hope that you can become an active, collaborative, communicative, and civil member of the Legends Wikia and the Wikia Community in general. # In regards to how you posted your previous message, please review this image. # I have edited Murray's talk page, so I can see when something on that page is edited. In the future, please directly point comments to a user's talk page instead of asking somebody else to post them for you. # The circumstances for your arrival in regards to recent events has been dubious to say the least. With the lengthy suspension of Alec Borden, who led the supporting position for those pages, from Wikia, you can understand how new usernames can come out of the blue (no pun intended) as "puppet accounts" or "throw-away accounts" for supporting viewpoints of banned members. Had you been contributing for months previously, there may not be as much suspicion. # In regards to team names, you're making a Chewbacca Defense. Team names are not based on the animal etymology and that animal's environment. I'm not sure how you would come to that assumption, but please be assured that all six of the original teams are regarded as canon in this wiki. Episodes are considered as canon and valid points for noting. YouTube videos that create teams like the Teal Toucans and Golden Lizards are not. The wiki is based on the show itself and not on any fan made, non-production creations. The television show is what matters, and the only thing that matters. Please avoid making any assumptions about current adaptions, as they will give false hope to other people actually looking for the television show to be brought back in an official stance by Nickelodeon. Mvbattista (talk) 15:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) This wikia covers information about and only about all three seasons of this show. No fake episodes, specials, WiiWare episodes etc. This wikia also does not allow anything random or innapropriate that your other sockpuppet account has posted months age. I'm giving you one warning, stop reveting my edits. if you refuse to comply two more times, you will be blocked. Do not get hostile with me. Don't ever fucking ask me to join your group. I totally fucking refuse. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 05:39, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Request for information I can't prove you're a "puppet" for Alec just like you can't prove that I am a "puppet" for BlueBarracudas555. As you stated to me before in another wikia site, please provide contact information for your father/lawyer, including office address and phone number. As for the videos, please provide a full list of added audio cues missed and added, and the review will be made by all active users on whether or not we will allow another video by Alec Borden onto this wiki. 04:06, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Purple Parrots Project Why are you creating a Purple Parrots gallery, and, on top of that, with non-show material? This is your second warning! Stop adding random or false information or you will be blocked Please read this Please take a look at this recent blog post. Mvbattista (talk) 15:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) On uploading videos Please do not use any of Alec Borden's videos on Vimeo on this wiki anymore. He is persona non grata, and his videos are no longer allowed on this wiki. Categories Please do not create any more superfluous categories on your own unless approved by me. Use My Actual Username Refer to me as: TheGRVOfLightning. NOT Ty! TheGRVOfLightning (talk) My username is the main thing on the page and is my signature. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 00:52, January 27, 2015 (UTC) On coloring Please use the following color codes instead of hex codes when editing: red royalblue green darkorange darkviolet silver Any further usage of hex codes will be deemed a minor block. On videos from Alec Borden Due to his previous behavior regarding uploaded videos, no videos made by Alec Borden will be allowed on this Wikia site. He can still have the ability to change those videos on their uploaded site, making it vulnerable to the same actions that caused him to get banned, and I would like to limit the opportunity of a repeat offense. Temple Run Maps Just a request. However you gotten those maps(self made or find on the internet) can you upload them with only the location of the temple guards that appeared in the run. Exceptions can be made for runs with only one possible location(Ponce de Leon and the Lost Fountain of Youth) or actually seen but didn't emerge(The Trojan Horseshoe) This is to make the wiki more accurate because adding the location of the suppose third guard causes it to look like guessing. Some may agree and even except some(The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley) but others are more proned to disagreement(Any solo run or The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza). Unless you actually was on the production crew of the show along with notes of each episode's layout incluing the guard's location, just keep it to the guards that appeared in the episode. BlueBarracudas555 (talk) 04:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC)